


Höllen Kaiser

by Morphfang



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, No Beta, ShinIchi 2020, a few OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphfang/pseuds/Morphfang
Summary: Shinji is a hundred and twenty five years old when he enters the academy.And it will take him another four hundred to meet his soulmate.
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153





	Höllen Kaiser

Shinji was a hundred and twenty five when he first set foot in the Academy. Big and imposing were the first words that came to mind when he saw it. He was used to things that were smaller and more subtle, the Hirako's were one of the smaller branches of the Shihouin after all, so it was a change that had been shocking but appreciated. No longer under the ever watchful eyes of those who expected him to act like a noble, he was finally able to be himself and let loose around others.

Didn't change the fact that most classes were boring. He knew all about shunpo, zanjutsu, reiatsu control, and martial arts. He had been raised to join the Omni after all. History, bakudou, and kaido were just plain boring. At least he could blow things up with hadou.

And if he called hadou thirty one 'shock-a-hoe' instead of shakkahou, that was nobody's business but his own.

× ×  ×

Shinji was two hundred and sixty when he became the lieutenant of Mizūmi Tanken. The man is gruff but playful at the same time, with shaggy black hair and grey eyes that glowed with intelligence. Every time the man's eyes landed on him he had to keep himself from shivering.

He does shiver in the man's presence eventually, when his captain sneaks up behind him and brushes long golden hair away from his neck. The only thing keeping him from whirling around and smacking him was fear of what might happen if he did. Fingers danced across his nape, outlining a symbol he had only heard of but had never seen. A soft chuckle reached his ears.

"What a lovely soulmark."

He hummed, "Ya think so? I've been told its kinda disturbin'." Another chuckle.

"I'm not surprised. Most people are afraid of things that are different or unusual. To have a mark that looks like a crowned skull would be considered a bad omen by many," Fingers brushed against his collarbone, causing him to shiver again, "But I think that it means your soulmate is someone powerful."

Shinji is seen wearing a cravat the next day.

× ×  ×

Shinji's three hundred when he becomes captain of the fifth. Mizūmi's blood drips off Sakanade's blade as he surveys the clearing. He had been too late to save Hisui and Takafukurou, their bodies sprawled lifeless in the grass. Sakanagurē was the only victim still conscious enough to see the aftermath of their original taicho's rampage.

The only reason Shinji had followed Mizūmi when he'd left was because of how  _ off _ the man had acted before leaving.

_ A feral grin crawled across the taller man's face, eyes narrowed as he skimmed over a mission report. If he remembered correctly, it was the same mission that had some of the lower seats critically injured by a small group of hollows. He winced. Mizūmi hated weakness. And to be defeated so easily by base level hollows? He most definitely wasn't happy. He stiffened as the man's eyes landed on him. _

_ "Sorry about having to leave so early, there's something I have to take care of in district 57. But don't worry, I'll be bringing a squad with me!" _

Dread had immediately started to flow through his veins. His mind coming up with the worst possible outcomes as he slipped into the shadows behind them. It hadn't been long before his suspicions were proven correct.

A shout of "Slice, Chimamire no hanakama" pierced the night air as their captain released his shikai. Hisui had been the first to go, instantly crushed by Mizūmi's spiritual pressure. Takafurou had managed to block the first strike but had been unable to dodge the spears created by Hisui's blood. Sakanagurē had taken a particularly powerful byakurai to his leg, crippling him. Shinji just barely had enough time to slot himself between the two and release his own shikai. The soft smile that slid across Tanken's face does nothing to help the look of predatory satisfaction in his eyes.

"Figures you'd find out, you were always sharper than the rest. Too bad."

"Why are ya killin' yer own subordinates? Do ya really think havin' moments of weakness is a crime punishable by death?!"

Tanken tilted his head, seemingly bewildered by the question. "Of course! I mean, why keep the weak around if they're just going to be a burden on the strong? I'm just weeding out the unneeded."

Rage burned through Hirako's blood. With a snarl he severed the man's spine, grinning with dark satisfaction at the look of shock on the other man's face when he realized Shinji was  _ behind  _ him. That satisfaction turned into confusion at the look of pride in the older man's eyes.

Before he could demand just  _ why  _ the bastard looked so smug, his mark flared. His eyes widened as his hand immediately went to his nape. Had Mizūmi been his soulmate? No. No that was impossible, his mark had been on his arm, a vine encircling his wrist. So why?

Giant doors erupt from the ground, the air becoming too thick to breathe. Horned skeletons sat on either side of the gate, both with a single arm reaching towards the entrance. He stumbled backwards before falling on his ass. He had only heard of them but had never actually  _ seen  _ them. The gates were far more imposing than he had ever thought possible.

The gates creaked open as hundreds of chains sprang out, embedding themselves into Mizūmi's flesh before snapping back into the gates. And as just as suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone. Air was  _ breathable  _ again and his mark stopped burning.

Of all the ways to become captain, this was the strangest.

× ×  ×

Captainhood wasn't as bad as he had originally thought.

No, it was  _ worse _ .

Papers stacked higher than him with captain meetings that were somehow  _ more  _ boring than the lieutenant ones. But there were some benefits. He could get away with pranks more easily, wave off missions he saw as unimportant, he could even rearrange the pecking order. Not to mention, all of his trinkets he'd snatched from the living world were no longer considered contraband and he could be as lazy as he wanted. He grinned. Finally.

His eyes slid lazily to the stack of student applications before picking one up and staring at the name.

Aizen Sousuke. The current resident genius of the Academy. With some of the highest marks since Hirako himself had graduated, the kid was modest and polite to everyone. The model student. And yet, there was something off about him, something that had made alarm bells blare in his head when he had personally met the kid. A frown marred his features as a plan was formed.

He was currently without a lieutenant, his previous having been killed by a pack of adjuchas, and the kid was definitely strong enough for the title. Placing Aizen as his lieutenant would also let him keep a closer eye on the boy, which was definitely a good thing.

× ×  ×

Out of all the ways Shinji saw himself dying, this was not one he'd expected.

Laying on the ground surrounded by the hollowfied bodies of those he called friends as Aizen,  _ his lieutenant _ , gloats and gives some monologue about how he was superior. And that wasn't even the worst part.

The worst part was that he  _ knew _ Aizen was up to something. That was the whole reason he had made him his lieutenant in the first place, to keep an eye on him. And look where that got him. Now, he would either be killed or hollowfied.

**_Awww...It's not that bad._ **

Wincing as  **_its_ ** voice purred in his head, he redirected his attention to the newest arrivals, pushing the promises and whispers of power out of his mind. It was Urahara and Tessai. The last two he'd ever expect to show up, let alone help.

"Kisuke...why...did ya come...ya fool..."

"...What's with that ugly mask?"

"Is that all ya can say...?" All he gets in return is a soft smile.

Aizen gets away, which was expected. His zanpakuto was an illusion type after all. Central 46 condemning them to death was unsurprising.

What was surprising was that the only ones who helped, the only ones who outwardly opposed their sentence, were Kisuke, Tessai, and Yoruichi.

He had thought Ukitake and Shunsui would have at least  _ tried  _ to help ( _ Lisa was Shunsui's lieutenant, even if she acted like his babysitter _ ), but no. Nothing. They merely watched as the newly dubbed visored fled to the realm of the living, exiled from their home with heavy hearts and broken trust.

× ×  ×

There's a hellgate in Karakura town. He can't see it but he knows it's there. He can faintly feel its sinister energy, it's almost enough to mask the feeling of his mark flaring. Almost.

He sighs. Ever since that night Mizūmi got dragged to Hell, and his mark flared for the first time, he had immediately tried to find out why. Research had turned up nothing and his peers had chalked it up to stress.

His friends liked to joke about his soulmate being a demon. Fuckers.

And even now, two hundred years later, he was no closer to solving his mystery. Kisuke had suggested that his soulmate might be a Togabito, which would suck but also explain why his mark only flared around hellgates. The only way he'd ever find out would be if he went into Hell himself.

Which, after being exiled, hollowfied, and abandoned by his comrades, didn't actually seem that bad anymore.

Mind made up, he took off in his fastest shunpo towards the gate, just barely reaching it before the doors closed. Its overwhelming reiatsu brushing against his clothes as he jumped through the gates.

× ×  ×

Hell was nothing like what he had told.

Instead of the fire and brimstone he expected, or something equally as torturous, the first ring seemed to be made of floating white cubes with cobalt sidewalks. He could see sinners, deformed and twisted into creatures that barely pasted as humanoid, loitering around inside them. Whether they were ignoring his presence or simply didn't notice him was beyond him. And he didn't care enough to find out, none of them made his mark flare when approached.

An endless ocean of water filled with giant stone water lilies rose up to meet him as he descended into the second level, the center of which held a pierced corpse of a Kushanāda. The water, though it appeared calm and lifeless, was teeming with life. The outlines of multiple koi-like demons could be seen through the water and he could see what looked to be a giant turtle with a dragon's head and a lower half made of tentacles resting on one of the lilies in the distance. Thankfully none of them seem to care enough about him to attack, even if they were constantly watching him. He couldn't stop the yelp that slipped past his lips when he felt something brush against his thigh.

His head snapped down as his eyes landed on what looked to be a hybrid of a dog and a frilled shark looking up at him, its head tilted. It blinked at him before chirping and bumping its head against him. It was strangely cute, despite how creepy it looked. He squatted down and began to pet it, much to its delight if the happy yip and purr was any indication. He couldn't help the small smile that broke across his face.

"What the actual fuck."

Shinji froze. He slowly craned his head up to look at where the voice had come from and was met with a surprising human face. Carefully gathering the sharkdog in his arms, he stood up.

The man was about 6'1 in height with lightly tanned skin, fierce glowing eyes, wild autumn hair, and covered with rosy gold armor that seemed to glow. He sported a long skeletal blade-tipped tail and a pair of giant feathered wings on his back and a horned headpiece. He looked regal, perhaps he was a demon noble? Were those a thing? Golden eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing in the land of the damned? You don't have the chains of a sinner nor are you a demon, so why are you here?" Shinji grinned.

"Ta get answers." The demon raised an eyebrow in question.

"Answers to what? What question is so mind boggling that you have to visit Hell?"

"Well, ya see, everytime a hellgate appears, somethin'  _ veerrry _ interesting happens-!" A clawed hand grabbed the back of his shirt. "HEY!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get out." He began to drag the blonde, causing him to drop the shark demon.

"Ya didn't let me finish!" He reached up to grab the offending hand, only to stop as his mark  _ pulsed _ and a sharp jolt flashed through his veins. He felt the demon's arm jerk back as shock took over his features, startled by something unseen. They stared at each other in confusion for a couple seconds before something in Shinji's mind  _ clicked _ .

He grinned. Then promptly latched onto the taller male, knocking him out of his stupor. And into a flailing rage.

_ "GET OFF!" _

"No."

_ "NOW!" _

"I've been looking for my other half fer nearly 300 years! And now that I've finally found ya, I'm not lettin' go."

The redhead snarled. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, the King of Hell! And Hell Kings don't have  _ soulmates! _ " A golden eyebrow raised in doubt.

"Really? Let me see yer nape. We'll see if that's true." He began pulling himself over Ichigo's shoulder, only to be tugged back down as a grumble of "Idiot" reached his ears.

A smug grin stretched across his face in triumph at the frustrated growl that rumbled from the other's chest.

" _ Fine. _ Maybe I  _ do _ have a mark, but that doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't be here." Shinji shrugged.

"Why shouldn't I be near my mate? If ya live here then obviously I can too." He looked up at the King through his bangs, put on his best puppy-eyed pout, and softly  _ whined _ .  _ "Please?" _

The King's eyes widen before looking away, a light blush across his cheeks. Hirako smirked and mentally counted down how long it would take before he caved.

_ 5...4...3...2… _

"Fine, you can stay. But only for a couple hours! Hell's reiatsu can have detrimental effects on those who aren't used to it, it'd be best if you don't stay here for longer than twelve hours. At least until I've added your reiatsu to the key." He perked up.

"And when ya add it ta this key? How long can I stay then? How can I visit?"

"The key is what determines who's welcome and who isn't. Sinners are classified as kill on sight, outsiders are only attacked if they attack first or help a sinner, but the reiatsu of Hell will still negatively affect them, entities like myself and the demons are unaffected by Hell's reiatsu and can live peaceful lives here. If you are added to the key as an ally or resident, then you won't be affected by Hell's reiatsu and you'll be able to come and go as you please."

"How?"

"By snapping your fingers and asking. Instead of gates, you'll get a door." Shinji hummed. Interesting.

"So, Ichi-sama," Golden eyes darkened and snapped onto him, "How should we spend the next several hours? Perhaps ya should show me yer home, so I can get to know ya better?"

Ichigo placed his index finger against his chin in thought for a few seconds before his eyes lit up. He turned to the blonde and smirked.

"Perhaps I should show you my castle." Shinji gasped.

"Castle! Oh wait, ya did say yer the king. I don't know why that was so surprisin'." The redhead chuckled.

"Well? What do you say?"

"If ya think I'm gonna pass up an opportunity ta see a castle, yer outta yer mind. Lead the way!" Ichigo grinned. Before Shinji could notice the mischievous look in the other man's eyes, he felt himself be hoisted upwards.

His arms quickly found purchase atop the king's shoulders as his legs wrapped around his waist. Clawed hands squeezed plush thighs as he supported the smaller male, causing the blonde gasp and blush.

"And ya were yellin' at me fer bein' touchy! Here ya are grabbin' my ass!" The redhead huffed and rolled his eyes dramatically before shunpoing off. He had more important things to do than listen to someone else's whining.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4:  
> ❧ Soulmates AU  
> ❧ Ichigo is the King of Hell


End file.
